


校园一角【下】

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: 宿舍互撸hhhooc戳主页看【上】
Relationships: 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship, 胸咚组 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	校园一角【下】

**Author's Note:**

> 宿舍互撸hhh  
> ooc  
> 戳主页看【上】

从操场回教室的路很短，两人并肩走着，谁都没说话。

张继科的心猛烈地跳了太久，于是他试图平复下来，在爬楼梯的时候深呼吸了好几次，但都没起什么作用。因为他早已被喜悦从头到脚淹没，根本没有上浮换气的机会。

最后一节晚自习，张继科正埋着头计算圆锥曲线，一大堆令人头疼眼花的算式成功让他的心平静下来，不再贪念地去想身后那个人，和那让他欲罢不能的唇。

突然背后一阵痒痒，是许昕在给他递纸条。他没回头，向后伸手接过纸条。

快给我清凉油！我要被蚊子吃了！我脖子上一大包可吓人了！纸条上这么写着，字迹狂乱潦草，一副像是要地球毁灭的架势。

张继科偷笑，在纸上写：蚊子不一直都是独宠你一人吗？忘了那次你没考好挨秦老师批你非说是因为你前天半夜打蚊子没睡好觉了？大惊小怪。然后从笔袋里掏出清凉油，拿纸条裹着扔给身后人。

很快那股有些刺鼻又混着清香的味道从后方袭来，钻入张继科的鼻孔久久不散，直通到心底，一片清凉。

终于放学了，许昕把一本词汇手册扔进张继科书包里就站起来等他收拾东西，手上仍不停挠着被叮的地方。张继科抬眼看看许昕，脖子那里红了一片，抹了清凉油竟也没有消肿的迹象。哟，这是让蚊中之王看上了啊。太猛了。张继科幸灾乐祸，同时打掉那只还使劲挠着的手，说，别挠了，会更严重的。

张继科磨叽，东西收拾起来就没完，这会说话的空儿教室已经没人了。他以不能再挠了为由钳制住许昕的手，另一只手拎起书包，就这么把人牵出教室。  
许昕乖乖地跟在张继科后面，他的嘴角因为两人亲密的接触而抑制不住地上翘，他的心也泛起层层涟漪。他感觉一切都不太真实，但手心相贴而渗出的汗告诉他这事儿千真万确。  
到了宿舍楼下，两人迅速松开了手。张继科去服务部买了瓶冰镇可乐递给许昕。哎呦我正渴着呢，还是你懂我！许昕站在那儿龇牙傻乐，拧开瓶盖咕咚灌了一大口。爽！然后他打了个嗝儿。

张继科白了他一眼，傻，这是给你冰敷那蚊子包的！没让你喝！快点走了！说完直接把许昕拽回了他们的宿舍。

嗯…好凉啊，这能管用吗？许昕一边往床上躺一边用修长的手指攥着可乐瓶子往脖子上贴，嘴里问着坐在他旁边床铺上脱袜子的张继科。

张继科眼皮耷拉着，别废话，赶紧捂着。

离熄灯还有半个钟头，许昕斜靠在木板床上一言不发地瞅着张继科端着脸盆出宿舍洗漱，过会儿又端着脸盆回宿舍。

...喂，男朋友。许昕壮了半天的胆子才这发出弱如细蚊的声音。他的脸像火一样烧了起来。他趁着张继科出去洗漱做了好久的心理建设才敢说出口，尽管他不知道自己在害怕什么。吻都吻过了啊，手也牵了，叫一声男朋友又有什么不敢的了？别怂啊。他这样鼓励自己。

张继科愣了一下，没料到许昕会这么主动。男朋友，他在心里默念，随即笑了起来，是啊，男朋友。他的朝思暮念成真了，终于。

哎。咋了老婆。张继科坏笑着答应，他最喜欢逗许昕了，对方每次都是一副傻了吧唧愣了吧唧的样子，好笑极了。

我操？我操？张继科儿？许昕傻住了，手一抖可乐瓶子应声落地。他支起身子，难以置信地瞪着对面已经笑到岔气在床上打滚儿的人。他大吼：你个混蛋我凭什么是你老婆诶？

张继科擦擦笑出的泪水，也坐起来。我给你分析分析啊，表白是我先表白的对吧？要亲也是我先亲你的吧？而且我比你成绩好、球打得还好，这么优秀一小哥儿，还在这段关系里起了主导作用的我肯定一家之主啊！说完拍拍胸脯。

我呸！呸呸呸！先不说你什么陈腐思想了，还老公就必须是一家之主，咱俩是平等的好吧，就说说你凭啥——唔！

张继科实在是懒得把这番没意义的对话进行下去，他可保不准许昕能把话题扯到多远。于是他飞到许昕床上直接用唇堵住了对方喋喋不休的嘴，手扣住许昕后脑勺把人牢牢箍在自己怀里。

这招果然管用，很快身下人就从扭动挣扎到软软地躺着任由张继科亲吻了。他在许昕还大张着嘴的时候就已经趁虚而入，舌头探入了藏在牙关后面的地方，勾住许昕的舌头细细品尝。那些小说里是这么做的吧？张继科心里不太确定是不是应该这样接吻。他看许昕好像没什么别扭，所以接着进行了下去。

唔...唔！许昕没多久就觉得自己要憋死了，他不会换气。他使劲地推张继科的胸膛，终于把人给推开了。

呼...我没法呼吸了！许昕大口喘着气向露出不解神情的张继科解释。

笨。我怎么就行。张继科嘴上虽然这么说，心里倒是挺意外自己竟然头一次就能这么上道，可真是无师自通！

切，你身边又不缺女孩子，随便找一个不就能亲吗？你肯定经验丰富！许昕撅嘴斜睨张继科。

哎呦喂？冤枉啊许昕，你说说一天二十四小时里咱俩脱离彼此视线的时间一共有五分钟吗？我上哪儿找人亲嘴去啊？我只想亲你。张继科说完又嘿嘿笑着轻吻了一下许昕的鼻尖。

许昕的脸瞬间通红，一时间什么话也说不出来。张继科直白的话语和吻鼻尖的亲昵举动让平时大大咧咧的他竟然有些不知所措。更令他不好意思的是，他因为刚刚的吻硬了起来。

张继科瞅着许昕突然涨红的脸纳闷——许昕很少这么扭捏啊？然后他就感觉到腿根有个热热地东西顶着他。

哎哟。张继科明白了。了然一笑，他抓起许昕的手按在那裤子被撑起的某处。昕哥挺激动啊。边说边引导着许昕的手揉捏那处。

许昕的脸要红透了，比煮熟的虾还要红。他羞愧难当，被喜欢的人拉着自己的手来自慰这事儿太过了。啊啊...别...他轻声抗拒，想抽回自己的手，但又因为快感而不自觉地向手掌心里挺动。

别？怎么，还得让你一直硬着啊？张继科瞅着许昕一副欲拒还迎的样子笑。他放过了许昕的手，自己伸进对方裤子里握上了那又硬又烫的物事儿快速撸动，到根部时还用指尖轻轻搔刮下面的囊袋。

许昕皱着眉头搂紧压在自己身上的张继科，他短促的喘着，迎接一波又一波的快感。嘶...呃啊——科，我、啊...我想射！他伸手想推开张继科，他知道这人有洁癖，就连出门五分钟之后回来都得洗个澡，要是射在他手里他肯定会嫌弃的！

张继科知道许昕这个傻蛋在想什么。他强硬地压制住许昕，用空闲的手轻松抓住那两条乱挥的手臂按到一旁，用低沉的声音说，别乱动，你个傻蛋。他刻意刺激着头部的小孔，惹得身下人颤抖个不停。

嗯、啊！继科！不一会儿许昕就泄了出来，股股白浆一滴不落地染在了张继科的手上。他被高潮的快感浸润，丰满的唇被牙齿紧紧咬住，眼睛微眯，脖颈后仰。

张继科自己早就硬的发疼了，看到身下人高潮时的色情模样，他的阴茎甚至兴奋地跳动了几下。他实在忍不住了，于是隔着裤子用那处轻轻摩擦许昕的大腿内侧。

许昕渐渐缓过神来，眼中还带着些许迷离。感受到张继科难耐的蹭动，许昕才意识到刚刚完全只是自己在享受着服务，把继科忽略在一旁。他愧疚地看看男友沾满自己精液的手，从床边柜子上抽出张卫生纸给他细心的擦掉，然后撑起身子压倒本来在自己身上的人让他躺下，叉开双腿跪在床上捧住那张俊朗的脸补偿性地吻了几下。

张继科闭上眼融化到许昕亲昵的吻中。他听到对方深呼吸了一下，像是在下定决心要做什么事，旋即耳畔就响起了许昕好听的嗓音：科，让我帮你。他急迫地点头，睁开盛满欲望的桃花眼看着许昕用他修长的手指掏出自己粗涨的阴茎撸弄了两下，不禁发出满足的喟叹。

当张继科感觉到那物事儿被温热的口腔包裹住的时候，他的大脑当机了。他没料到许昕会作出这样一步。他惊讶地支起上半身看那趴伏在自己腿上已经开始吞吐起来的人，对方给了他一个“放着别动让我来”的眼神。

太爽了。张继科脑子里只剩下了这三个字。

许昕其实很紧张。他毫无头绪，这种事他只在同学之间传阅的言情小说里瞄过几眼。他努力张大嘴想尽可能多地含住，但那粗大滚烫的东西塞了他满嘴也没法塞进整根，甚至在刚进去一半时他就被呛到眼泪外涌。他不信邪地尝试着更大地打开喉咙，一副不含进全部就不罢休的架势。

这头小倔驴啊。张继科爽到头皮发麻但心里又很想笑，许昕笨拙又认真的样子可爱极了。唔呕——许昕甚至因为吞得太深而干呕。张继科尽全力克制住直接操进那温热紧致的口腔的冲动伸手把人推开，说，别伤了自己啊，笨蛋！用手就行。

许昕抹了把嘴，下垂的眼角盛着泪平添几分委屈无辜的神色。他挫败地瘪了瘪嘴，可是我想让你舒服！

张继科闻言凑过去，在许昕唇上印下一吻。你刚刚很棒，我很舒服，真的。张继科真挚地说，旋即捧起他的脸在他眼上印下一吻。现在用手帮我，好吗？

许昕乖顺地点头，握住那物卖力地上下撸动。

呃！啊...许昕... 张继科的手指抓皱了床单，高潮来的猛烈，快感席卷着他的全身，他感觉自己置身云端。他挺着腰在许昕手里抽送，跳动的阴茎吐出最后几滴精液。

许昕低头看了看手上的一大片黏稠的液体，然后鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了舔。呃，其实不太好吃。

张继科目睹了这超出他承受力的全过程。他赶紧拿纸擦许昕的手，你疯了？你吃这东西干嘛啊！

我好奇。我在想，我的男朋友是什么味道呢？现在我用实践得出结论——不好吃！

操，你个二货。下次别这样了，好吗？不然我可保不准会不会直接把你按在床上操你了，嗯？

哦哟，好怕怕。

行了该熄灯了，快睡觉！累死我了！

唔...亲亲我。许昕搂住张继科。

黏人。你怎么像条蛇一样缠人。张继科擒住许昕唇细密地亲吻。

哼，缠你一辈子。晚安！

晚安。


End file.
